Cassidy Cascade
Cassidy Cascade is the secondary antagonist of the second season of Scream Queens. He is revealed to be the Green Meanie and begins working with Nurse Ingrid Hoffel, who becomes the brains of the operation. His reasons for being the Green Meanie is because his father, Bill Hollis, was a victim of malicious malpractice at the hospital, and his mother conspired with him to use the Green Meanie costume to get the hospital closed down. He was portrayed by Taylor Lautner, who was also the voice of Youngblood from Danny Phantom. History Dr. Cassidy Cascade is born to the late Bill Hollis and his wife Jane in 1985. During a trip to the hospital, Bill was murdered by the staff, who dumped his body in the swamp to avoid dealing with him. Due to this, Cassidy chose to exact his revenge in 2016. He began dressing up as the Green Meanie and killing the hospital patients. In "Blood Drive", he is confronted by Nurse Ingrid Hoffel, who gives him the offer to be partners, with him fulfilling the muscle and her being the brains. He refuses the offer at first but then accepts and they murder Chanel #9 together. At the end of the episode, he gives Nurse Hoffel a Green Meanie costume and they officially become a team, however, in the season finale, "Drain the Swamp", he attempts to abandon the Green Meanie team, resulting in him being kidnapped by Hoffel along with the rest of the characters. After Denise rescues them, he is killed by Hoffel when he takes a machete to the chest to save Sadie. Relationships Allies *Ingrid Hoffel - Accomplice Victims *'Catherine Hobart': Decapitated with a machete. *'Tyler': Eyes and chest burned with medical lasers and throat sliced with a scalpel. *'Randal': Sliced up with sickle. *'Tristan St. Pierre': Sliced in half with a machete. *'Midge/Chanel #11': Finger severed, impaled in the stomach with a machete. *'Addison/Chanel #9': Blood drained from her body using hypodermic needles. Equipment *'Machete': Uses it to kill Catherine Hobart, Tristan St. Pierre and Midge/Chanel #11. *'Medical Laser': Uses it to burn Tyler's eyes and chest. *'Scalpel': Uses it to slice Tyler's throat. *'Scythe': Uses it to kill Randal. *'Hypodermic Needles': Uses them to drain Addison/Chanel #9's blood. Gallery Cassidy Reveal.gif CassidyIsGM206.png Trivia *He reveals to Hoffel that there is another Green Meanie killing victims as well. He does not know who this is and at first assumed it was her. *He shares similarities with Boone Clemens and Hester Ulrich, all of them are the children of a deceased parent, whose death set a chain of events within their respective communities. They all worked for their mothers and, in the case of the former, served as The Heavy and killed the most people. **However, only Cassidy's surviving parent knows his true identity, while Wes found out later on that Boone was his son, and probably didn't find out that Hester was his daughter until after her confession/arrest. *Hester, Chanel #3, and the other Green Meanie know that he is one of the killers. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Mascots Category:Spy Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed